Star warriors
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: Random blub


so I thought it might be a little fun to do this (Warning evil graystripe is in it):  
>Charactors:<br>Stormfur=Luke (And they will be known for there warrior name so Stormfur will always be known as Stormfur)  
>Graytripe=Dark vader(He is the only exception for the thing above he will be known a Gray vader(See what I did there))<br>Feathertail=Princess laia(Don't know the heck how to spell that name(And I call myself a starwars fan))  
>Crowfeather=Han solo<br>Nightcloud(Gosh I hate her)=Chubaca(Okay she is the only other exseption after this no more)  
>Firestar= Obiwan canobi<br>Mistyfoot=Aunt whatever(Again how do I call myself a starwars fan)  
>Mistyfoots mate(Who is unknown)=Uncle whatever<br>Daisey(Another cat of hatred)=Jabba the hut  
>Dustpelt=C3PO(Did I say that Nightcloud would be the only other exception, I lied wah ha ha *Cough cough splutter splutter* he he hairball)<br>Sandstorm=R2D2(Same for Sandstorm)  
>Random cats= other charactors<br>Frostfang=Narrator  
>Director=Me just for the heck of it,<p>

"Once in galaxy far far away, actually it wasn't even that far, you know what why do we even do this bit it is nearly compleatly unnesesary." Said Frostfang a annoyed look in his eye  
>"Just keep doing it." I said<br>"No." Said frostfang  
>"Gosh Just do it." I said about hit Frostfang in the back of the head,<br>"Fine," Said Frostfang still slightly annoyed,"There was a war going on blah, blah, blah, they needed jedi, Blah blah blah, done."  
>"Stop that," I said,"Or I'll fire you."<br>"You can't fire me I quit." Said Frostfang standing up and storming off the set,  
>"Ug Let's just start the movie." I said slumping down in my chair,<p>

Scene one: Deathberry  
>"Run!" Shouted D3PO as he and S2T2 began being chased by droids,<br>"I was not built for this." said S2T2 stopping and panting,  
>"You weren't built for anything, we don't even know who built you you just appeared one day." Said D3PO<br>"Oh your so nice." Said S2T2 as they kept running,

*After a hour of running around in circles S2T2 finally stops*  
>"Why'd you stop?" Asked D3PO bumpping into the droid,<br>"Because I have decided to steal the plans to the Deathberry." Said S2T2 stuffing the plans in her little compartment and magically dissapeared,  
>"WHAT JUST HAPPENED." Said D3PO as the Deathberry exsploded,<p>

Scene 2: Random desert,  
>"I'm stranded without food or water," Said D3PO trudging through the sands,"I don't think I can survive *Faints*."<br>"Stop over reacting, your a droid you don't need food or water." Said S2T2 smacking D3PO on the back of the head,  
>"Right thanks," Said D3PO who began to stare a a group of Cats wearing hoods,"OMS it's a herd of magical pixie horses." Running up to the group of cats and trying to ride on top of one,<br>"Oh Starclan, he's begun to hulosanate." Said S2T2 walkings towards the cats,  
>"Why is that strange droid riding Astrix like a horse?" Asked one Cat<br>"I have no idea." Said Another  
>"Help me." Said The cat that must have bin Astrix trying to buck D3PO off<br>"Bad magical pixie horse." Said D3PO hitting Astrix on the flank with his paw,  
>"I have told you for the last time," Said Astrix,"I'M NOT A MAGICAL PIXIE HORSE!"<br>"Quick get that weird thing that makes Droids inmoble and put it on him." Shouted another cat as a cat came running up and stuck it on D3PO knocking him unconshes  
>"No she saw our secret." Said another cat who stuck another weird object onto S2T2 and everything went black,<p>

Scene three: Random planet,  
>"I'm Going Mistyfoot." Said Stormfur as he closed the door behind him and set his paws onto the sand,<br>"If Your uncle wants to by a translater make sure it speaks Two-leg." Said Mistyfoot as Stormfur walked off to the market,

Scene Four: Market  
>"Cool, a Battle droid." Said Stormfur poking D3PO in the chest,<br>"I am not a Battle droid, I am much more intelligent." Said D3PO  
>"Says the Droid that tried to ride a cat thinking it was a magical pixie horse." Said S2T2<br>"I thought I said we would never bring that up." Said D3PO  
>"You never said that." Said S2T2<br>"You know what, I'm a battle droid, I'm a chef, I can be anything you want as long as you don't buy that Droid." Said D3PO pointing at S2T2  
>"Hurtful." Said S2T2<br>"Well can you speak two-leg?" Asked Stormfur  
>"Yes and Dog, cow and even a little pig latin," Said D3PO "ElpHay emay."<br>"Fine I'll buy you." Said Stormfur  
>"Thank Starclan." Said D3PO<br>"And her." Said Stormfur with a smirk  
>"WHAT!" Shouted D3PO<br>"She looks cool." Said Stormfur patting S2T2 on the head,  
>"Mmm," Said D3PO, "Let's just go home." and they all walked of forgetting about Stormfurs uncle,<br>"Hey wait up." Shouted Stormfurs uncle running after them,

Scene five: Cleaning room,  
>"Great I leave Uncle behind once and they stick me with cleaning the droids." Stormfur mumbled to himself wiping dirt off S2T2 with a toothbrush and opened up her little compartment,<br>"*Gasp* The nerve." Said S2T2 slapping Stormfur with her paw,  
>"Ow." Said Stormfur rubbing his face as a video started playing of a gray tabby she-cat,<br>"Firestar you're my only hope." Said The She-cat,  
>"She's pretty, but who is she talking about?" Said Stormfur<br>"I'm not sure." Said D3PO  
>"Maybe old Rusty knows I have heard him talk about a cat named Firestar before." Said Stormfur,<br>"I think I can replay the whole thing if I didn't have this stupid device on." Said S2T2,  
>"Fine I'll then I'll take it off." Said Stormfur taking off the device and watching S2T2 run off into the distance and finally he heard the faint yells of S2T2 yelling,"WEEE I'M DOING A RUNNER!"<p>

Scene Six:In the village of the sand people  
>"OMS Why did she have to do a runner." Said Stormfur as they were trudging through the sands,<br>"Hide." Said D3PO pushing Stormfur behind a rock,  
>"What was that for?" Asked Stormfur,<br>"Sandpeople." said D3PO as sandy colour cats came out from behind rocks,  
>"What are they doing?" Asked Stormfur as he watched the Sandpeople coming towards them,<br>"Uh they know we're here." Said D3PO as a Sandperson jumpped on top of Stormfur and started scratching Stormfur on the flank but a totally awesome ginger cat came and started kicking SandPeople butt,  
>"Go Rusty." Shouted Stormfur as Rusty hit another Sandperson in the back of the head<br>"Run!" Shouted Rusty as he hit another Sandperson in the face and Stormfur and D3PO hid behind a rock,  
>"Okay it's safe to come out now," Said Rusty so Stormfur and D3PO came out and saw Rusty leaning against S2T2,"Now what have you bin doing in Sand people territory?"<br>"She did a runner." Said Stormfur pointing to S2T2,  
>"Alright well I have a booster come on Sand people always come back," Said Rusty leading them to a large ship,<br>"Get inside we have a to talk." Said Rusty as they walked into the ship,

After a long and boring talk:  
>"So my real name is Firestar," Said Firestar looking up and seeing Stormfur and the others asleep,"I guess training to be a jedi will have to wait till tommorow."<br>"Wait what?" Asked Stormfur sitting up straight,  
>"Jedi training," Said Firestar,"We begin at dawn."<br>"Ah what!"  
>"Fine we begin at noon."<br>"Now thats better."

After Jedi training:  
>"I'm hungry." Said Stormfur,<br>"Use the Forks." Said Firestar,  
>"The force like I can make food appear." Said Stormfur Excited,<br>"No use the forks the food here can burn your hands off."  
>"oh."<p>

After a really ackward lunch:  
>"Okay so now we have to get a new ship because someone, decided to electricute themselves to make themselves high." Said Firestar glares at a high S2T2,<br>"Dude why are you flying," Said S2T2 who then smacks D3PO in the face,"Bad magical pixie horse."  
>"Ug let's just go find a new ship." Said Firestar walking away,<p>

At the bar:

"So you need a ship huh," Said Crow solo tapping the table,"Well it's gonna cost yah."

"how much?"

"About forty mice." said Crow solo,

"Forty mice thats a rip off."

"Thats my price take it or leave it."

"fine." Said Firestar putting Fourty mice on the table,

"Good now let's go before daisey the hut finds me." Said Crow solo

"We need to defeat Grayvader as soon as possible." Said Firestar as Crow solo grabbed his Paw and pulled him out of th bar as a very fat cat came in,

At the space ship:

"Who's Grayvader?" Asked Stormfur as Crow solo started up the ship,

"Well he isn't as evil as Blackvader but is more evil the Whitevader." Said Firestar,

"That still doesn't answer my question." Said Stormfur

"Well He is the second most evil cat in the universe."

"Okay." said Stormfur

"Now Stormfur," Said Firestar pulling out a large stick thingy that began to glow and then a light appeared at the end,"This is a light saber."

"Epicness." Said Stormfur as the same thingy happened to his,

After a training montouge to the song eye of the tiger:

"Now let's go defeat grayvader and save Princess Feather." Said Firestar

*Time laspe on the Death berry,*

"Okay Stormfur you and I go and get Princess Feather, Crow solo you keep watch." Said Firestar,

"alright whats the signal."

"fluffy kitty."

"Well then FLUFFY KITTY FLUFFY KITTY!" Shouted Crow solo And he and the others ran off,

*Yep another time laspe*

"Intruder alert Intruder alert," Shouted a voice over the loud speaker,"Also Lunch today will be Mouse."

"Mm Mouse."

"Just hurry up Crow solo." Said Firestar grabbing Crow solo's paw and running but the drones caught up to them and started hitting S2T2,

"Bad kitty." Said the robotic voice of the drone while S2T2 hissed and spat,

"He can bite my furry metal ass." Said S2T2 swiping the Drone with her paw

"I'll fight you go, I just want to tell you," Said Firestar then he began singing."I've had the time of m.."

"No Family guy version of starwars parts please we already did quotes from Simpsons and Futurama so just no Family guy please." Pleaded Crow solo getting on his knees,

"Fine fine." Said Firestar letting out a battle cry and began chopping the Drones heads off,

"He was a good menter." Said Stormfur running away with the others and finding Princess Feather in a cell,

"We have to get in there." Said Stormfur as he saw Crowfeather get in a drone costume,

"What?"

"You are a gunease." Said Stormfur putting on a drone costume and sneaking into the cell,

In the cell:

"Great not again okay if you want any of this your gonna have to put a ring on it." Said Princess Feather,

"We're here to save you." Said Stormfur taking off his helmet.

"Oh thank you." Said Princess Feather giving Stormfur a kiss on the cheek making him blush,

"Crow solo you take princess Feather to the ship," Said Stormfur," I'll take on Greyvader."

"I'm fine with that." Crowsolo said running off with Princess feather

"This one time I actually hoped you wouldn't." Said Stormfur walking in the other Direction,

After a hours worth of walking:

"So we finally meet Stormfur." Said A Dark grey tabby tom in a black mask and cloak thingy,

"Yes and it will be the last time."Said Stormfur Getting out his Lightsaber and lungingat Grey vader,

After a long and totally awesome battle:

"Stormfur," Said Grey vader hanging onto the edge,"I am your father." Stormfur watched as Greyvader Let go and started floating away some how,

"What the F." Gasped Stormfur who then walked off and found the others,

Random ammount of time later:

"Well now what." Said Crow solo

"We make another two movies." Said Stormfur as the credits began to play

* * *

><p>Done and sorry for the plot holes, grammer, punctuation and things I added that didn't happen in the movie and things that did that I didn't put in and spelling especially spelling<p> 


End file.
